


One Eye Open

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Songfic, Womanizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Saber's womanizing ways lead to one very big mistake.Or, this is the origin of Saber's eyepatch.





	One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I must say, if you were expecting the Saber we all know and love, I want you to understand that this fic will paint him in a negative light. He's much younger here, a decade younger actually, and as said in his support with Jesse, he left a lot of women in his wake. So I imagine he was a womanizer and even a little bit of a pig as a younger man. That's how I see it anyway. 
> 
> Second, the woman is unnamed because I imagine that a man that Saber was once like would not remember any of the women he had taken, as they are just a drunken blur. Also, I hate naming OCs.
> 
> Third, this is based off the song "One Eye" by Kate Nash. I highly recommend it. Great song. 
> 
> Fourth, this is unbeta'd, so pardon any mistakes. I wrote this also as a stream of consciousness. 
> 
> Fifth, I just want more Saber content. 
> 
> With all that said, I do hope you enjoy. I've never written something like this before, so I do welcome any constructive criticism.

He didn’t remember her name that much he could confirm. She was just another conquest, nothing more, nothing less. As his friend Jesse would come to say, Saber left dozens of women in his wake. What could he say? He liked the ladies and they always like him, screaming his name in the throes of passion. He was good at what he did. But in the line of work he did as a mercenary, he had no time for feelings or settling down. Not yet. There was money to get and baddies to slay and that was how he lived his life. He was there, drunk at an inn one night, then gone the next day, leaving the woman he dallied with wondering just what she did wrong.

It wasn’t his fault that they fell for him the minute he talked to them. He was just that attractive.

One wouldn’t describe Saber as exotic. Sure, he had the olive skin that told of an interesting origin, but his shaved red hair and rough speech just indicated someone who was simply a man who had no time for niceties. He was simply Saber, and whether that was his real name mattered not to the ladies. It just made him all the sexier.

But that leads us back to the moment Saber regretted everything he had ever done and would still continue to do years later.

He was a young man of twenty four, a youngster really who spent his time killing and fucking. He was a young man who had no qualms about the way he lived his life. He was simply a man who enjoyed the things he did. But that night, that fateful night, he wondered if his choices were really in his best interest.

It started as normal. He had just finished a job and received his payment and spent said payment at the local tavern near a harbor. He had one mug at first, eyeing the pretty woman who served him, drinking the ale while staring at her assets. The wench thought nothing of it; she was used to this treatment. She was even used to the way men would smack her ass. She’d give a dignified shriek and a smack to the face, but the men would just laugh and demand more ale for her cheekiness. That was all she could do, serve them and intoxicate them even more.

She was even used to the way men would incessantly flirt with her, and Saber was no different than the rest of them. He made dirty comments on what he wanted to do with her and she’d give a jaded titter of a laugh and gently let him down as all women were trained to do by society. As they say, boys will be boys.

She paid him no heed and continued her job, having no intention of any man taking her. She made that mistake once when she was a younger woman, and she’d never do it again. One should never sleep with their patrons, the tavern keeper told her after the incident, and she listened obediently. Still, it did nothing to assuage the lewd comments and flirting she received. She just had to live with it.

But this was not the woman who would lead to the most devastating night Saber would ever have. She was simply a distant memory.

Saber had another mug of ale that the tavern wench served and he finished it quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. She served him another at his insistence and another even after that.

There weren’t very many women in the tavern that night, but when Saber looked to the entry way a buxom brunette had entered, looking exhausted yet pretty. She had ivory skin free of blemishes, big brown eyes, and luscious red lips. Her hair was long, past her shoulders, and she was wearing a red frock with white embellishments. Needless to say, she was Saber’s type.

She had sat next to him, as the table he was currently sitting at was the only one with open chairs. He eyed her, looking at her from the top of her pretty head all the way down to her dainty feet. He liked what he saw.

She saw him eye her, and she none-the-wiser, commented on his staring.

“Pardon me sir, but it’s rude to stare.”

Sir. How quaint. She was polite, maybe even schooled in etiquette. She didn’t look like the typical wench. Oh yes, she was definitely next on his long list of dalliances.

“’S nothing you need to worry about. I’m just a man admiring a fine piece of art.” He smirked at her, taking another swig. She blushed in the dim light of the tavern, burning fiercely with oil lamps and candles.

“I… Thank you for the compliment,” she replied, and the serving wench came back, asking the newcomer if she’d like something to drink. She requested wine, and the server nodded and went to the back, finding a bottle of the finest Ram wine. She procured a glass and poured the rich burgundy liquid in front of the young woman and left with the bottle, saying if she wanted more, she’d come back. The woman nodded and took her first sip. She grimaced.

“First time?” Saber asked, noticing the disgusted look on her face. She looked at him, a bit embarrassed.

“Perhaps…” she admitted. He thought she was cute. He wondered if there were other things that she had yet to try.

“Pretty girl like you in a place like this… Drinking her first sip of wine… Makes a man wonder what else you haven’t done,” he drawled out lecherously, slurring a few of his words but otherwise coherent. She looked away.

“It’s not proper of me to answer that,” she responded. She took another sip and grimaced again, this time gagging.

“Wine’s supposed to be savored, but if ya can’t handle the bitter taste, just hold your nose and swallow quickly,” he advised. He finished his mug and slammed it down. “Hey wench! Another if you will!”

The wench came back, rolling her eyes, yet served him anyway. He gave her a rough thanks by reaching for her bosom but she pulled away, smacking his hand. He guffawed at her brashness and waved her off, saying he meant nothing by it. The wench gave an indignant “hmph” and left, serving more patrons.

The woman next to him in the frock just shook her head. “You certainly have a way with women,” she said coolly.

“Suppose I do,” and he shrugged. “I like ‘em. They’re one of the few pleasures in a man’s life.”

“Oh? And what would the others be?” she asked. To Saber it sounded coy, but she meant it earnestly.

“Well, I’m a mercenary, and killing is my job. Nothing like taking a brigand’s head clean off with my sword,” he chuckled. She gaped.

“How vulgar. I would think you were better than that.”

He laughed hard. “A man like me in a place like this? Honey, you ain’t seen anything. All the men here have done some ‘vulgar’ things and it’s funny that even you, a virgin to wine, can’t see that.”

She sighed. “I just wanted to try, you know? I’ve been sheltered my whole life. I…”

Saber interrupted her. “Let me guess. You ran away from your strict daddy, taking his money, and rebelling in the only way you know how.” She didn’t respond, ashamed that he was right. “I’m right on the money ain’t I?”

“You’re not wrong, per se. I just wanted to live a little. I just turned of age and I’m tired of being treated like a child.”

Oh he was good. He exposed her vulnerability. Now time for the next step.

“So you want to be treated like a woman, yeah?”

She nodded. “Of course.”

He chuckled at her eagerness. “I can think of a few ways of doing that.” He gulped down the rest of his ale. He didn’t ask for more.

Why should he when he could get drunk off something else?

“What do you mean?” She asked innocently. Then, it dawned on her. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

“Yeah. You know.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grinned. “It’s the ultimate way of rebelling for a fine woman like you.”

She stayed silent and Saber wondered if perhaps he was a little too aggressive, but then she nodded.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Oh, baby, I love it when you talk like that. I’ll give you the time of your life.” He got off his stool and took her by the arm. “I’ve got a room upstairs. Come with me.”

She said another “okay” and followed him, unaware that what she was doing was foolhardy. She knew very little of sex and had no idea the situation she was in would ruin her. Still, she followed him, into his room, and as soon as the door was shut he was upon her.

He ripped her dress off, ruining the stitching, and discarded it. She covered herself with her arms, blushing like the virgin she was. He smirked at her, but went slowly.

“Sorry. I’m used to more, eh, willing participants.” He cupped her cheek and looked in her eyes. He saw the fright. “You don’t have to do this. You should go back to your family.”

She shook her head, silky hair undulating like curtains in the breeze. “No, I want to do this. I’m just…”

“Don’t be embarrassed, doll. Nothing to be ashamed of.” He took her hands and laid them by her sides, stepping closer as she stepped back, her back to the door. “You’re beautiful.”

With that silver tongue, he had her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Good. So he was getting somewhere. Nothing was worse than when they resisted. Saber was unscrupulous with women, but he never took one by force. He’d just let her leave and tend to his own needs himself.

He massaged her ass as she kissed him clumsily, learning as she went. She was a little hesitant with the tongue, but soon grew bolder the longer she kissed him. She moaned but stopped.

He pulled away, confused. “Change your mind?”

“I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself.”

“Doesn’t matter, doll. Two people becoming one don’t need names.”

She looked a bit hurt at that statement, but she knew what she was getting into. “Okay.” Then, she kissed him again.

He walked backwards, supporting her as she dragged her feet, trying to stay connected to his mouth, and his legs hit the bed. He sat down and he got her to straddle him. She blushed as she felt his interest rub against her groin, and he soon pulled away from her eager lips and picked her up to place her on the bed.

He quickly unclothed himself and she looked away, too shy to see his manhood. He chuckled at her innocence.

“I won’t blame you for looking away. Cocks are pretty ugly,” he joked. She tittered but kept her eyes downcast. He pushed her to her back and got on top of her.

They continued kissing and his hands slid all over her body, fondling her breasts. She moaned again when his hands caressed her pert nipples. His lips then went to her neck, sucking gently and she pulled her head back, exposing more of her neck, loving the feeling.

He went further down, kissing her collar bones, nipping at them and chuckled when she gasped. His mouth found its way to her breast and he sucked on it gently at first, but got rougher the more she moaned. It was a little disconcerting, him being rough with his mouth on her breasts, but she quickly grew to love it. His teeth grazed the nipples, and though she jumped from the sharp contact, she didn’t ask him to stop, enjoying and relishing in the sensation.

His mouth went even further down, his tongue licking her stomach, his hands on her hips. She squirmed as her nerves were sent on fire. She wanted him to do more.

Then, his left hand snaked its way to the junction between her legs, and slyly he inserted one finger. She gasped, jumping.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yes. Just… I didn’t expect that.”

“Am I going too fast?”

“No. Keep going.”

So he did.

He massaged her insides gently, stroking a smooth spot and liking the way she moaned. He inserted a second finger, and this time she didn’t gasp. She started rocking her hips to his rhythm. Good. She was enjoying herself.

Saber normally went fast with the ladies, getting to the main event, but something about pleasing this woman and going slow was a pleasurable experience in itself and he vowed he’d do this more often.

His face kissed her lower abdomen until he reached the bundle of nerves situated above her entrance and he experimentally licked it. She yelped but didn’t pull away, grinding her groin into his face.

He liked that. He liked that a _lot_. So he did it again and kept licking her, thrusting his fingers in and out, enjoying the quickened breathing and gasping.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of his ministrations, she nearly screamed, rocking her hips until she came to a standstill, breathing hard.

“I take it you liked that?” he asked when he was done, his face wet with her juices.

All she could do was give out a breathy “yes” and he saw her chest heaving for air. He chuckled.

“Too tired for the main event?” he asked. She looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean? There’s more?”

“Honey, I didn’t bring you all the way up here for just a few minutes of pleasure. I intend to give you more.” It was his way of saying “I need to get my own kicks.”

She flushed, but then she looked him in the eye. “You intend to take me?”

“Well, I assumed that’s what we agreed on, but if you were only here for your own pleasure, then I suppose that’s the end of this.”

“No! I… I want to do more. You’re so handsome…” Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. “You may take me,” she finally agreed.

“Alrighty then.” Now that she was good and wet and relaxed, he knew this wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for her. Granted, this was her first time, so he knew to expect some wriggling and possibly crying, but he’d go slow if he had to.

So he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed the head gently in.

“Ouch!” she cried out. He stopped.

“Well, doll, it’s not s’posed to be comfortable. It’s your first time after all.”

“I know… I just didn’t expect it to be this painful.”

“I’ll stop.” He pulled out, but she reached down for the shaft, grasping it tightly.

“No. We’ve come this far. You may try again.”

He was surprised at how compliant she was, but he had no complaints. So he aligned himself again and pushed in, going about halfway at first, then pulled out again.

“More,” she commanded. “I… I need more.”

He was surprised she had adjusted so quickly but he complied anyway. He pushed further in until he was fully sheathed, base of his cock hitting her entrance.

She gasped again as he pulled out and then he thrusted a little harder. She whimpered but he kept going.

“At any point, I’ll stop. ‘s no fun if my partner isn’t having a good time,” he said.

“No, it feels good. I’m sorry if it seems I’m complaining.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her hips. “Keep going, please.”

He thought the “please” was cute and did as she said. His thrusting got faster and faster and she moaned louder and louder.

He placed a hand over her mouth. “Not too loud now. Don’t want to wake the neighbors,” he joked. She nodded and kept her voice at a minimum.

He had to hold his own moans back and he bit into her shoulder, trying to quiet himself. She gave a sharp gasp.

Finally, with one final thrust, he came, pulling out quickly. He wasn’t an _idiot_.

 

He collapsed on top of her and their breathing was hard, she gasping for air as his heavy body lay on her, and he gulping air down as he relaxed from the sex he just had. Was it the best sex he ever had? No, but it was fun all the same.

He rolled off her. She looked down and scrunched up her face as she assessed the mess he made. “Um, should I clean up…?”

He looked at her abdomen. “Sorry. I’ll handle that.” He got up and found a washcloth in the basin near the bed, wiping up the sperm on her belly. “Didn’t want to get you pregnant, so I pulled out. Things get kinda messy sometimes.”

“Well, thank you for your consideration,” she replied. She yawned.

“Heh, guess I tired you out.”

“I am a little sleepy,” she admitted.

“Then sleep.” He finished cleaning her and threw the washcloth back into the basin. “Time for myself some shut eye too.”

He lay next to her, back to her, and quickly succumbed to slumber. She lay awake for a while, realizing what she just did.

Her family was going to kill her when they found out she gave her honor to a mere mercenary. But there was nothing she could do. It happened, and for once she regretted nothing. She took her destiny in her own hands.

~

When she awoke, she found that Saber was gone. She was a little saddened, hoping to say goodbye at the very least, maybe with a final kiss, but the romantic in her was quickly shut down by the realist in her. Of course he left. She realized she was just another conquest for him.

She found her clothes by the door and attempted to put them on, but they were ripped and ragged. The regret settled in. What was she going to say? What would she tell her family? That she lay with a man of questionable character? Should she lie? What was there to do but tell the truth? She hated lying to her family and she didn’t want to blame him.

So, doing her walk of shame, she descended the stairs of the tavern and left in a hurry, tears stinging her eyes.

~

It was about a month when Saber came back to that same tavern, something he could consider his home turf. He had enjoyed a good pursuit of a group of brigands and after cutting them down, he was able to return to his favorite harbor.

The tavern was just as he remembered it, even with the same wench that served him that night. But that night wasn’t even on his mind. He only thought of the next woman he could take to his room, the next drink he could have, the next job he could pull off.

The night was uneventful, the tavern lacking in pretty women for him to take, and he went up to his room sullen and disappointed. So it would be one of those nights. No bother. He could just sleep and leave for the next stop, wherever that would be.

He dressed down and slid himself under the covers and fell asleep quickly, exhausted from his journey and drunk out of his mind.

It seemed like only a few moments, but he awoke to some stirring in his room. He reached for his sword that he placed on the side of the bed, but found it was moved. He then looked to the foot of the bed and saw a sight he didn’t believe.

A young woman was at the foot of his bed. Normally, he’d be elated, but the dreadful look in her eye told him he was about to regret whatever thing he had done. He wasn’t normally on this end of the blade, for she had a deadly dagger in her hand.

“Might I help you?” he asked cheekily. Even without his sword, he could put up a fight. He was bigger and stronger.

“You don’t remember me?” she asked in a low voice. In the light of the moon, he could barely see her face. Of course he didn’t remember her.

“Honey, you’re gonna have to be more specific. If I fudged up a job, just let me know and I’ll handle it.”

“You fudged something up alright! My honor!” She lunged but he rolled expertly. He got to his feet quickly, but still couldn’t find his sword. He gulped. He was at a disadvantage, but he found himself in precarious situations before. He could handle this.

“Your honor?! Lady, what are you talking about?” She recovered from her failed lunge and hopped to her feet.

“You don’t remember?!” She jumped off the bed and went for him again. He jumped back, avoiding the blow.

“No, I don’t!” He kept dodging her blows expertly, but soon found his back against a wall.

_Shit._

“About a month ago, sir, you and I dallied. You took my virginity, but you left me with something else!” She lunged again and missed, dagger now stuck in the wall.

He held fast to her arm, preventing her from pulling further. Soon, memories of that night hit him. “Oh. So you were the girl in red.”

“Yes!” She managed to squirm from his grasp and take her dagger back. “You betrayed me!”

“What?! How?!” He kept avoiding her blows but he could only do so much. Where was his sword?!

“You said you didn’t want to get me pregnant! Well guess what, bucko, I am with child and it’s your fault!” She lunged again.

At that moment, Saber found his sword. But it was too late. The minute he righted himself, preparing to parry the blow, she tackled him to the ground. He faltered for a moment, losing his grasp on his blade, and looked up to see a dagger coming down to his face.

The next sensation was unimaginable pain. Her dagger went directly into his right eye and its serrated edge cut into his skin. He screamed, trying to push her off, but it made her only cut more deeply, quickly.

Then, it was over.

He was in so much pain and he felt the blood flood down his face. With his uninjured eye, he looked up to see her smiling wickedly, holding his right eye in her hand, it hanging by the muscle that connected it to the brain.

He wanted to vomit and vomit he did. She cackled and then she was gone, leaving him to his suffering.

He managed to get up, finding a washcloth to hold against his injury to staunch the blood, wondering how she could get away with his severed eye, and he stumbled down the stairs, hoping he could find a healer. The tavern was quiet at this time of night, but there was still a few patrons. When they looked up, they gasped, screamed, yelling for help.

They managed to get him to a healer, and they apologized for what happened to him. A few mercenaries came by, saying they’d avenge him for this travesty, knowing how strong of a fighter Saber was and claiming this was a dishonor to him, but Saber waved them off. He deserved it.

Maybe he pulled out too late that night. Regardless, he did betray this woman, but wasn’t that part of the game? She went in knowing what could happen, or at least he hoped she did. Apparently, she didn’t.

The healer cleaned him up, finishing her job, and let him rest. That’s what he needed now.

But Saber found he couldn’t. Sleep just wasn’t what he wanted. He was almost…afraid.

He’d be sleeping with one eye open from now on, that was for damn sure.

~

That same night, the young woman returned to her home, relishing in the vengeance she had taken.

Losing her virginity had changed her. From then on, she participated in other activities, trying some herbs that were said to relax her and ease her anxieties, and she drank more frequently. But the shame she felt for having slept with that red-haired man left her bereft of sexual desire, and so she refused advances made by unsavory men. She wanted nothing to do with sex. She did it once and knew that the men would only leave her. She didn’t want that.

Then, she missed her monthly course. It disturbed her and she told her mother. Her mother’s first question was if she was ill. Of course she wasn’t. But then her mother gave her a look and they went to a healer, who had better capabilities to assess what was wrong.

When the healer told them she was pregnant, her mother turned to her daughter and slapped her across the face, disgusted with her daughter’s willingness to sleep with a man. Didn’t she know better? Wasn’t she raised better?

But as the woman admitted to Saber that night, she was sheltered. She knew nothing of men, of sex, of anything really. She was naïve.

The memories hurt her, but luckily her parents let her stay instead of discarding her to the streets. They would care for her and her child when the time came for it to be born. But, having found out she was pregnant, a change overcame her, and she felt darker than she ever felt.

Rumors of a red-haired man skilled with a blade and who had a way with women reached her, and she knew he was the one. So he came back. Wonderful.

She then decided she’d have her revenge and so she did.

That night, after maiming Saber, she sneaked back into her room. In the moonlight that filtered through her window, she admired the eye she had cut out in all its gory glory. She was unhinged, but she was unaware. She laughed and decided she’d wear it as a keepsake once she found a way to preserve it. It would serve as a reminder that she would never let a man dishonor her again.

~

_I took my knife and I held it right in front of him to teach him a lesson in suffering._

_And now he sleeps with one eye open. Well, god knows I told him._

_I guess he thought that I was joking, but now his face is broken._

_I’m not the kind of girl that would normally overreact._

_Cut it out so I could show him. Now he’s sleeping with one eye open._

 

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit is lyrics from the song. I really recommend listening to it.


End file.
